MikuxLen: A Surprising New Year
by Awill48
Summary: Miku has always liked len, though the feelings aren't returned... or are they?


Miku awoke from her dead slumber to the sound of Gakupo's voice shouting "ARISE SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" not a good way to wake up. Her cyan hair in a matted mess she rolled over and saw Gumi looking at her.  
>"morning" Gumi said with no enthusiasm.<br>Miku returned the greeting. they had stayed up until 3am dressing up,playing games and eating unhealthy food. All in all, a successful sleepover.  
>"what time is it?" miku asked groggily<br>"….10:15"gumi replied "people will start getting here in about an hour. we should get up now." Gumi said as she sat up and began to roll up her sleeping bag. Miku rose from her sleeping bag like a zombie and rolled hers up too.  
>today was January first, and some other vocaloids would be coming over to gumi's house today to celebrate the new year. It was gumi's first year hosting, and so she asked miku to sleep over to help set up.<br>"a lot of help you guys were" gakupo said from the kitchen as the two girls tromped down the stairs to put away the sleeping bags. Gumi made a raspberry at gakupo, and then threw the sleeping bags into the closet.  
>"oh!" gumi said abruptly "I forgot to tell you. Rin and len will be coming today."<br>"THEY ARE? HE IS?"  
>gumi laughed as miku blushed. Miku had liked len for a while now…<p>

***flashback sequence*  
><strong>  
>"this is the best music I've ever WRITTEN!" miku said as she skipped across the pavement. She stopped ubruptly.<br>"it's a duet though… who should I sing it with?" miku's first though was kaito, (obviously) but it just didn't fit. Then she tried with luka, meiko, rin, gumi, haku, neru, teto and gakupo. In that order.  
>"WHY DOES NOTHING WORK!." Miku cried to the sky as she rushed down the sidewalk stopping in the center of a bride and looking out. "I've tried all the vocaloids here and it's taken all day, but none of them FIT!" miku sighed and leaned forward on the bridge railing as tears began to spill from her eyes "this song is so wonderful… so why can't I find the right partner?" a strong gust of wind blew through the distraught vocaloids pigtais. As she reached up to brush the massive amounts of hair away from her face, the inevitable happened.<br>the sheet music was blown from her hands.  
>"NO!" miku cried as her amazing creation floated down into the water below . "ohhhh!" she said as she rand down a side path scratching her face and arms in an attempt to save her not-backed-up creation. Pulling off her ridiculous boots, she cursed as she stepped into the freezing cold river. "WHERE IS IT?" she yelled as she sifter through water, rocks and dirt.<br>meanwhile, on the bridge…  
>Len was coming back from his trip to Kyoto.<br>"stupid luka… making me get her tuna from Kyoto… what's the difference from tuna here? IT'S JUST FISH!" he stopped to take a break, as his back was killing him, and saw miku in the river. Wondering what the hell she was doing, he ran down the path.  
>"miku! What are you doing? It's freezing! You'll catch a cold!"<br>miku turned around, her face streaked with tears.  
>"len…"<br>"miku, what happened?"  
>"i….i lost my music…"<br>she buried her face in her hands, but emerged when she heard a splash.  
>"come on. Don't just sit and sulk. We'll find it together." Len said as her flashed her his confident little shota smile. Miku flushed and felt her heart flutter, but ignored it because more important things were at hand. They searched down the river until the sun had begun to set, and miku was beginning to lose hope.<br>until…  
>"KIMI NO SEKAI BOKU NO SEKAI? (your world my world)" len yelled out<br>miku's heart swelled with excitement  
>"YES!" she said as she ran and scooped up the music. Miku looked up and hugged len<br>"thank you."  
>len hugged her back<br>"no problem."  
>miku suddenly realized how weird this looked what with the setting sun, the glistening river and the hugging, so she let go.<br>"say, len. This is a duet… will you try singing it with me?"  
>"you don't want to sing it with kaito?" he asked as her picked up the tuna he had dropped<br>"I tried, but it just didn't feel right…"  
>"can I see the lyrics?"<br>miku handed him the lyrics, they cleared their throats and began to sing (.com/watch?v=q9ZRKc-fx1A)

I want to close off  
>Your and my world inside a dream<br>So that the shouts of the wish  
>Tinted with lies would be in vain<p>

I always gave up easily  
>What's important right now<br>Until you notice  
>I stand still and can't do anything<p>

I cut everything away  
>And when you grabbed my hand that day,<br>I was suspicious  
>And so I didn't have any questions<p>

To the spinning world,  
>This future you and I drew in our hearts<br>Won't happen-Since we clash,  
>We always gave each other scars<p>

I can't reach your world  
>The path to return is closed off<br>I knew of the fear of being lost  
>My tears remain on my cheeks<p>

Words we put out are heavy  
>Our hearts are spellbound<br>It felt like I was going to be crushed  
>I couldn't take it anymore and fled<p>

I jump into the spinning world  
>Saying "I don't need anything else."<br>Although I never push anything,  
>Why don't you know my heart?<p>

At the end of the clashing world  
>Of your and my world,<br>This sky is surely connected  
>So our future is surely...<p>

Let's repeat meetings and farewells  
>And in this continuous world<br>Let's one day jump time  
>And walk together<p>

as the song faded out, miku gave a wide smile  
>"sounds good to me" len said with a wink<br>miku laughed as they began the walk home.  
>"yeah." She thought to herself. "this is it."<p>

***End flashback sequence***

miku got a warm feeling inside. She had dated boys before, but this was altogether different.  
>she was sure that it was love. She and gumi went upstairs to get dressed. Miku contemplated her two outfits.<br>"if I had known len was coming, I would have brought something cuter…" she said as she chose her normal uniform over her "love is war" costume. In the bathroom, as gumi and miku put on makeup, miku felt a twinge of envy. She was almost positive that len liked gumi. Gumi was closwer to len's age, they had been paired together before, and nothing was ever awkward between them (or so it seemed.)  
>she knew for a fact though that gumi didn't like len. Gumi liked meiko. The envy subsided. Miku could never feel that way for long, gumi was a good friend of hers. With makeup and outfits set, the two girls went downstairs. In about 20 minutes haku neru, rin, luka, meiko and kaito had arrived. But no len. Miku was sad, and was on the couch indulging in some comfort food. Weight plopped into the seat next to her. "hey miku." A voice said. Miku would recognize that shota voice ANYWHERE.<br>"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!" she said as she tackled him with a bear hug. She then remembered what people had been telling her about boundaries, and stopped abruptly.  
>"so, what's up?" she asked casually.<br>"nothing much. You?"  
>"that lamp."<br>len laughed. Miku loved it when she could make him laugh.  
>"so, you know that new girl, SeeU?" len asked after a period of silence.<br>"yeah. She's nice. Kinda quiet though."  
>"well, she came up to me after her welcome part last month and said the funniest thing."<br>SeeU was new to crypton She had come about a month ago. The welcome part for her was the last time the miku had seen len.  
>"she asked me 'does miku have a crush on you?'"<br>miku jolted .  
>"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" she thought to herself "how am I supposed to respond to that?"<br>"but I told her that you just think of me as a brother."  
>"uhh… " miku began<br>"COME EAT!" gumi shouted from the kitchen  
>miku bounced up and zoomed into the kitchen. "saved by the gumi…"<br>after loading their plates with food, all 8 vocaloids piled onto the couch with a table in front of them. Miku and len "just happened" to be sitting next to each other. Miku was enthralled. As everyone ate to their hearts content, miku and len had their ruckus-raising discussions and mini wrestling matches. (much to the dismay of rin and kaito) miku had never been happier. After eating as much as they could, everyone started on meal cleanup. Miku saw len volunteer for rinsing dishes, so miku snatched up drying. After a while of drying and listening to len and kaito talk, miku looked up at len. He could be so mature sometimes… she then thought of their frequent wrestling matches and laughed at their immaturity. She liked him both ways. She smiled and continued to watch him. After a few seconds, len looked up at miku. She shifted her focus back to the plate that she was dying in a nanosecond. "I hope he didn't see me staring at him like a freak…" miku thought, her face flushing slightly. After all the dishes were done, miku was at a loss of ideas for keeping len's attention on her. Len grabbed a banana and sat on the couch. Miku had an idea. immaturity makes everything less awkward. Before len could even start peeling, a flash of cyan zoomed past him and took his banana with it.  
>"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"<br>miku popped her head out from behind a corner and waved the banana.  
>"come and get it!" she said teasingly<br>len smiled a mischevious smile and raced after her. Jumping over a box, miku called out "RIN! THINK FAST!" and threw the banana across the room. Len's focus shifter, and so did his direction. In the kitchen and dining room, the banana was tossed more times with shouts of "GUMI!" "LUKA!" "MEIKO!" "KAITO!" and "GAKUPO!" it was finally passed to miku again and she raced upstairs, but only to be stopped by several doors dead-ending the hallway. Len was coming up the stairs. To keep the game going, miku entered gumi's room.  
>"Trapped now miku." Len said as he shut the door.<br>"not if I can help it"  
>miku made a dodging move, but was countered by len checking her and then pinning her on the bed. Miku struggled, but his grip was too tight.<br>"give up the banana, and no one gets hurt." Len said. Miku sighed, and released the banana. Len grabbed it and rolled over.  
>"there were other bananas down there. Why'd you chase after this one?" miku asked as len bit into the banana.<br>"it was more fun this way." Miku was sure that he would get up and go downstairs after that. So when he didn't, miku took her chance and rolled closer too him.  
>"are you SURE you don't like gumi?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Len sighed.<br>"yes, miku…" len said as he sat up.  
>miku had questioned him on this before, and his answer had always been the same. But with the way he looked at gumi, miku wasn't convinced.<br>"yes you do, or yes you don't?"  
>"you're wasting your time miku."<br>"well then, tell me who you DO like." Miku said as she sat up.  
>"why should i?"<br>"for two reasons. 1, so I can bug you about the RIGHT girl…." Miku fell silent  
>"aanndd?" len asked<br>"…and 2, so I can know who my rival is…" miku looked up at him, her dace burning, realized what she had done, and then looked away.  
>"I CANT BELIEVE I JUST TOLD HIM!" she thought to herself.<br>len broke into a laugh.  
>miku was furious. She had just confessed! How could he laugh? Miku turned her head around with tears welling in her eyes. she was ready to yell her head off, when a hand slid behind her neck and something stopped her from speaking. Before she knew what was happening, len's lips parted from hers. he wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek and whispered<br>"you're so dense…" as he moved in again, expecting to feel her lips, he was surprised when he felt a nose. Len sat there, dumbfounded for a moment as miku smelled his mouth. All his questions were answered with the next thing miku said.  
>"are you drunk, len?"<br>"what? Why would you think that?"  
>"well… I never thought I'd get a kiss out of len without pumping him full of alcohol first…"<br>len paused for a moment, looked at her, and then laughed. Miku couldn't help but laugh too.  
>"i…I love you len." Miku said finally. Len looked at her longingly<br>"I love you too miku." As they leaned in to kiss again thinking that all was perfect, they were interrupted by a chorus of  
>"AWWWWW!"<br>miku whipped her head around.  
>EVERYONE HAD BEEN WATCHING…<p>

And neru had gotten the whole thing on her cellphone.  
>"great way to start the new year, right miku?" gumi said with a laugh. "all It needs is some cake!" at first, miku was embarrassed, but sighed. She'd have to get used to it. There'd be A LOT of teasing going around after this. Thinking about the times to come, miku laughed and accepted a slice.<p>

THE END


End file.
